Sans' Greif
by ayybeesea
Summary: I saw an undertale comic with the same name. I was filled with determination, and wrote this short one-shot.


**_I wrote this based off a comic I saw (Sans greif 2)_**

 _It's over. Everyone is happy, and we've all made it back to the surface. Even the flower was brought from the underground, the kid insisted that we take him with us despite everything the plant has done. That's just how they are; they've got a heart of gold… this time. I should be happy like everyone else, but ignorance is bliss, and unfortunately I'm not blessed with that ignorance. I know that there is a very real possibility that we won't live like this forever. It's happened before… several times, so I can't get too excited for this, considering that the kid has the power to simply reset everything to the beginning. I don't want to have to break my promise again. I can only pray that it's finally satisfied._

"Saaaaaaans!"

Sans turned his head to see Frisk trotting his way.

"I'm ready to go!" Frisk was wearing his classic striped shirt.

Sans shook his head, it was no use thinking about these things, especially while the kid was waiting on him. He lived for the kid, and loved the kid to death.

"Yeah Frisk, just one sec. I've got to talk to Toriel real quick."

Sans left the living room to head for the kitchen. Entering, he noticed Toriel and Undyne laughing about something. Both were wearing aprons and the room smelled like cinnamon and butterscotch.

"Sans, perfect timing!" Toriel greeted him. "I was just telling Undyne some of those joke we've shared through the door."

"Oh yeah…" Sans smiled a little. "I've been known to be a bone-ifide comedian."

His pun earned laughter from the two ladies, Sans chuckled a little at his own joke.

"Toriel, can I speak with you for a moment?"

Toriel glanced to Undyne, who shrugged.

"We're basically done, right? It's just gotta bake, and then it'll be ready. I'll go see what the kid's up to." With that, Undyne left the two alone in the kitchen.

"Sans, what is it?" Toriel could tell something was bothering the skeleton, she could see right through his laid back personality.

Sans sighed. "You know the phrase 'ignorance is bliss?' Well I know something… something that's been eating at me for a long time."

Neither of them noticed Frisk peeking into the open kitchen door.

"The kid has power Tori, and I'm not talking about his determination that's gotten it all this way. I mean..." Sans stopped. "I don't want to burden you, it might not even matter anyway."

Toriel shook her head. "If it involves Frisk, I want to know about it."

"No, it's gonna change your perception of the kid… I just hope nothing bad happens, ya know?"

"Sans, Tell me what you're worried about. You're making this worse by not telling me."

Sans sighed. "I made you a promise… to protect the kid, and I've tried to fulfill that promise to the best of my ability. I don't know when, but at some point I started noticing things, and I think some of the other did as well, but I paid attention. We've lived this life so many times Tori, and so many times we've started back from the beginning, and every time it's something different. Every time different people live through the end..." Sans's usual laid back appearance began to break down. "I've lived through so many iterations of this story. I've lived through the deaths of so many of the people here: Undyne, Papyrus, Asgore, myself… you. The kid has that power. The power to just start over and re-run how Frisk sees fit. Over and over again. Each time kid does, I get so afraid of what's to come." Sans was staring at the floor now. "I've had to kill… so many times, but no matter how many times, Frisk always comes back until I die, then next thing I know, the kid resets, and becomes the nicest child I've laid eye sockets on. I don't know why I'm telling you this because you're just going to forget it whenever the kid gets tired of this again, but I'm on the verge of insanity." Sans stepped forward, giving Toriel a huge hug. "And now, with all of this. This is the best way things have turned out in all of the times I've gone through this, and the thought of losing it all so suddenly is driving me crazy."

Toriel didn't know what to say, so she simply pat Sans's skull, giving him comfort that he desperately needed. "You cannot control what happens Sans, and I know it doesn't mean much coming from me since I know nothing of your pain, but just live out this life to its fullest. Take all you can from this life, just in case it's not the last."

Frisk sneaked away, running off, back to the living room where Undyne was waiting. There was a slight frown on Frisk's face.

"Well punk? you ready?" Undyne said with fists raised. "Prepare to meet your maker kid!"

Frisk smiled and engaged in a mock battle with Undyne. Both fighters put on a show that would make Mettaton proud, but in the end, Frisk was caught in a signature Undyne suplex into the couch, barely missing Papyrus.

"Hey! Watch it! You're going to mess up my fantastic cape."

Frisk chuckled. "Sorry Papyrus. We'll be more careful."

Undyne smirked. "Yeah, wouldn't want to ruin the outfit of the leader of the royal guard."

Papyrus smiled. "Indeed, I must always look my best when on the job."

"You're not on the job."

"But I still need to look like I am: the greatest."

Frisk laughed.

Sans entered from the kitchen, having recently re-applied a smile on his face. "Alright kid, you ready?"

Frisk jumped off the couch, eager for their day at the park. "Ready!"

* * *

Sans let Frisk ride on his back the entire way. They ran, they played, they joked, and they enjoyed the fresh spring air, but Sans still had something bothering him, something that existed at the back of his mind.

"I got it!" Frisk said.

"Huh? oh yeah, tell it kid."

"What do skeletons say when they're mad at each other?"

"Uhh… I don't know."

"I've got a bone to pick with you!"

Sans gave him a light chuckle. "Good one kid."

They sat in silence for a while.

"Sans, what's wrong?"

"Huh? oh nothing, I'm just thinking, that's all."

"About what?"

Sans hesitated. "The future, I guess. Nothing to be worried about kid, I'm good. We should get back, it's getting late." He stood up to leave, but was stopped when Frisk grabbed his hand.

"Hey, Sans..."

"Huh?"

Frisk pulled Sans into a huge hug. "I'm sorry. So sorry."

Sans was startled a bit. "For what?"

"No more Sans… I didn't know."

"Kid, what are you talking about?"

"Resets… no more resets." Frisk started shaking in Sans's embrace.

"Wha? … Kid... "

"I heard you and Toriel talking before we left. I'm sorry. I didn't know, I didn't think it would matter Sans."

The two of them began shedding tears while in the comfort of the other. It was a beautiful moment, and from that moment on, Sans no longer had to worry about breaking his promise, because Frisk kept his.

* * *

 **Anyone seeing this via author follow, I'm stuck, I've got school things, I've got rough patches that I'm getting past. I'll be back soon. Hopefully very soon.**


End file.
